Unexpected Happenings
by xmyxparadisex
Summary: Ginny is tired of doing what everyone expects & wants to do something very unexpected. DG


**Author: **xmyxparadisex

**Rating: **T for language && minor sexual innuendos

**Summary: **Ginny is tired of doing what everyone expects && wants to do something very _unexpected… _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Do I look like JK Rowling to you?

**This story came to me last night at 10 pm, I thought it'd be good if I wrote it out right now at…12:09 pm (Canada). **

**

* * *

**

A sound of footsteps echoed behind her. And then the voice calling out her name, "GIN!"

She waited until he caught up with her. "Hey, Harry," she spoke, fiery red hair, blowing in all directions. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see who you're going to the ball with," he said, blushing deeply.

"I dunno the ball's not until June, and it's March."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" asked Harry.

_Oh god, what was she going to do? She didn't feel that way anymore. _"Well, you see Harry, I…uhm…I just don't feel that way anymore. I'm really sorry," Ginny answered. She turned towards the castle and headed towards it, without waiting for his reply.

* * *

She was sitting by the fire when her brother stormed in. 

"Ginny, what's this I hear about you not going with Harry?" he asked. Practically yelling, which caused a few heads to turn.

"I don't feel that way about him anymore," she replied, simply.

"But you and Harry are perfect for each other."

"Usually you beat up whoever likes me in that way. What's different about Harry?"

"Harry's my friend and I know he would never hurt you. If he did, I'd beat him up!" Ron's face scrunched up.

"Well, I just don't love him like that. He's like a brother to me," she said.

"I'm going to make you go with him. Mark my words, dear sister."

And with that he stormed back out.

* * *

_Gin, _

_What's this I hear about you and Harry not going to the Ball together? You know that the Graduation Ball is very important and it would be an honor to go with Harry. _

_I know you may not like him, but please do try. It is Harry after all._

_Be good. Love, _

_Mom _

_P.S. Don't wear anything pink or red. It'll look horrific with your hair. _

Ginny sighed. Ron had sent a letter to her mom. He always told off all the other guys that liked her, but when Harry liked her, he just has to back off. _What an idiot _she thought.

"Gin!" someone yelled behind her. She turned around to see Harry. _Oh God. _

"Hey, I heard you changed your mind. Mind if I walk you to class?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed her books and her hand and took off towards the Potions room.

When they arrived, he let go of her hand and kissed her cheek. "See you later," he called when he left.

_This is going to be a long week. Or just a very long time.

* * *

_

Harry was waiting for her outside of class _again. How does he get out of class so early? _It had been two weeks since her _change of mind. _And she really wanted to tell Harry that they weren't dating!

He always kept going on about how she was so beautiful. God it made her sick. She really needed some time for herself. Or just to do something unexpected.

She had tried some things to keep her mind off of Harry. Going for runs, taking a ride on her broom and even drinking alchohol. But nothing worked.

"Hey Beautiful," he whispered, kissing her cheek and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Her stomach twisted nervously. "Harry, I...uhm...need to go to the library to study. Alone," she replied. _Please take my excuse! _

His face dropped a bit. "Sure. How about we meet up in the common room at 9 tonight, k?"

"Great." She watched him leave, then she tore off to the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

"Well, well, Weasley, what are you doing here?" drawled a familiar voice. 

"Bugger off, Malfoy," she said, tired from taking some laps around the pitch.

"You do know this is the Slytherin change rooms?" Draco asked.

"These were the only ones that were unlocked," she replied. _Just leave me alone._

He walked in a circle around her. "How's Pothead treating you? Don't you love having him as your boyfriend?"

"God! Would everyone stop saying that he's my boyfriend!" screamed Ginny.

"Woah! Couldn't tell him no, eh?" he questioned. She nodded. "Well, then what do you want?"

* * *

_That was a good question. What did she want? She wanted something that no one liked. She wanted passion and romance. With someone who was not in Gryffindor. She wanted someone who was forbidden. Someone like..._

"Malfoy," she said. He turned his head towards her. "Fuck me."

"What!" he asked, stunned.

"You asked me what I want and I want you to fuck me."

"Well, then, I, don't hgmfph," he mumbled, as Ginny jumped on him, kissing him.

She held her mouth against his for a few moments, moving them slowly. She began to feel embarassed that he wasn't kissing her back and moved away, pulling her lips with her.

That must have pulled him back in to reality because Draco started kissing her fiercely and passionately. He picked up her legs and tightly wound them around his waist, while he walked in to the showers, where in a few moments, moaning and groaning could be heard.

* * *

Ginny walked slowly into the Gryffindor Common Room at 11pm. She was headed to the staircase when she heard snoring. She spun around to see Harry on the couch . _Oh shit. I totally forgot to meet him. _She walked over to him and gently pushed him. 

"Hdfghd," he mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Ginny in front of him, he bolted up quickly. "Gin, where were you?"

She blushed remembering what she'd been doing. Or rather who she'd been doing. "I fell asleep in the library and woke up at like 9:30 and went to the kitchen cause I skipped dinner. I'm so sorry I forgot," she replied.

"Don't worry, I still love you," he whispered.

"Mhmm," she murmured. "I need to go to bed, see you in the morning." She waved him off and rushed off to bed.

What the fuck! He loved her. Weird...

* * *

It had been a few months and Ginny was still _dating _Harry and fucking Malfoy. She really did want to tell Harry that she didn't want to date him, but the thrill of shagging Malfoy while she was kinda with Harry, turned her on. 

Her and Malfoy met a few nights a week. Sometimes in the Slytherin change rooms and sometimes in his bedroom.

Ginny had told Harry she wasn't ready for anything big, but he seemed to take it the wrong way by not going any further than kissing. Which she thought was a good thing because Harry did know she wasn't a virgin.

The Graduation Ball was coming up in a few weeks and she had found the perfect dress. Black, long and silk. Draco had told her she looked gorgeous in black.

He was another problem. After a month into their "relationship", Draco and her had a row and he yelled out that "his girlfriend should not be hanging out with other guys." She was shocked to say the least and asked him what he meant. He said that he liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend.

And here they were three months later, still dating. They did talk, mind you. And they found out they were interested in alot of the same things. Which I guess was good. But they did fight from time to time. Going three or four days without seeing each other, then having amazing sex to make up for it. Which was good.

But, the thing was, she wanted to go alone to the Ball, so she could meet up with Draco and have mad sex that night. But she knew that Harry would want them to take their relationship to the next level, he was a guy afterall! And she saw that he was getting kind of bored with just kissing. So, she had two choices. Fuck him or dump him.

It won't be that hard, right?

* * *

"Ginny, you look amazing," Hermione said in awe. The two of them were in Hermione's Head Girl room getting ready for the Ball. Hermione was going with Ron since they had been dating since October of seventh year. 

"Thanks, I guess," she replied. Ginny wore a long, black silk dress that went to her feet. The front cut into a long v-shape around her chest and she wore 3 inch black heels. Her hair was in curls to her shoulders and she had a silk headband in her hair.

Theyboth walked down the stairs to meet our dates, both in tuxes. Ron and Hermione had already left them. Ginny looked at Harry, who was a staring at me in awe. Tonight was the night.Ginny was going to break up with Harry Potter.

* * *

Their group had danced and talked for quite a bit, when Ginny saw Draco at the buffet table getting a drink.She excused myself from the table and walked over beside him. 

"Having fun with Potter?" he asked.

"God, no. He's told me like 20 times tonight how beautiful I look. And he thinks tonight is the night I'm going to have sex with him," she answered, laughing.

"You aren't?"

"Ewww, why would I? I have you don't I. And anyways, I'm breaking up with him tonight." She grinned, looking at the shocked expression on his face.

"So, I'll meet you in my room at like 11:30?" he asked.

"Definitely,"she said, smiling. Ginnylooked around to make sure no one was looking and whenshe saw no one was,she gave him a peck on the lips.

"See you tonight,"she whispered, leaving to dance with Harry.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny called to him, walking over to their table. It was 11pm and she procrastinated long enough. 

"Gin, what do you need?" he asked.

"I actually need to talk to you somewhere alone," she mumbled. His face lit up. _He thinks we're going to have sex_.

"Sure, do you want to go to the common room?"

"How about outside?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I guess."

We both walked outside and stood by the benches. "Harry, we've been seeing each other, for what, three months and I, just, well..uhm," she trailed off.

"Don't worry Ginny, I know what you're trying to say," he whispered, walking over to her and kissing her on the lips.

She pushed him away. "No Harry, you don't know what I'm trying to say," she said, forcefully. Confusion clearly written on his face, again. "I never wanted to go to the dance with you because I was and am over you. But my mother mailed me and forced me to go. So, I agreed to go, but then you thought we were dating and we weren't. And, I tried to tell you we weren't but you took it the wrong way. So, here I am saying it, three months too late, I'm not dating you and I never will."

His face crumpled. "What? You were pretending to date me?"

"Yep. I know pretty low, but I'm sorry, I just don't like you in that way anymore."

He nodded, but then stopped. "So, who've been trying to avoid me all these months."

Ginny nodded her head. "Oh, hey, what time is it?"

"11:25, why?"

"Look, Harry, I'm really sorry, but I have to leave. See you," she waved to him and then headed inside, heading towards Draco's room.

* * *

Ginny snuggled in closer to the pillow she was laying on and threw her arm over Draco, but felt nothing. She bolted up and looked around his room and saw him getting dressed in his Quidditch robes. 

"Quidditch?" she asked, confused.

He twisted his head to look at her. "Sorry, didn't know you were up. Yeah, today's the last game in the Quidditch finals. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Remember?"

"Sorry, forgot," she waved her hand, dismissely.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You playing today?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, told McGonagall I felt sick. Harry had to put in another Chaser. Plus, I wanted to see both of you play for the snitch."

He laughed. "Yeah, that'll be good. You going to congratulate me if we win?"

"I think so," Ginny replied.

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, go! Only half an hour to get your team ready!"

He kissed her. "Love you, see you after we win." He winked and left the room.

"I love you too," she whispered to an empty room.

* * *

_"Weasley blocks another goal! It's still tied in this game, 50-50. Let's hope Potter or Malfoy catches the snitch," _yelled Colin Creevey, who was the Quidditch announcer. 

Ginny was secretly wishing that Slytherin would win the game. Not only because Draco was her boyfriend but because Harry and Ron were bugging the hell out of her!

Harry had told Ron that Ginny had broken up with him and Ron confronted her about it before the game, which she wasn't to happy about. And Harry had come up to Ginny at least three or four times before the game to talk to her about the game and about them getting back together. _It's like he doesn't understand proper english, _she thought.

_"Oh and what's this? Potter and Malfoy have seen the snitch! C'mon Potter, beat that arrogant ass, who is also a fucking-"_

"CREEVEY!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

_"Sorry, Professor. Anyways, let's hope Potter wins. And they're neck in neck. And..." _Colin trailed off, waiting to see the result.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats and then...

_"Holy crap, Malfoy has gotten the snitch! Slytherin wins!" _yelled Colin.

Everyone gasped.

_Yay! I have to go congratulate Draco now!_ thought Ginny has she rushed down the stairs an onto the pitch.

* * *

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd and crashed right into someone. "Sorry," she called to them, as she made her way to push the person, but instead the person grabbed her hand. She looked up. _Damn._

"Gin, I'm so sorry we lost. I wanted to win for you, " Harry whispered. _Like that would make me take you back. _"Where are you going anyways? Gryffindors lost."

She paused. She didn't know what to tell him. Luckily fate was on her side today.

"GIN!" yelled someone. Ginny looked over to the sound of her voice and saw Draco running towards her. "Ginbug, we won!" he shouted, twirling her in the air.

She laughed and kissed him. On the lips. In front of Harry. In front of everyone. _And soon, _she thought, _my whole world may come crashing down._

_

* * *

_

"Your with him?" asked Harry. "B-but, we broke up yesterday!"

She looked down. "Sorry, Harry, it just happened," she replied. Ginny saw him about to open his mouth. "And don't you dare say I'm a bitch or a slut because I know about you and Hannah Abbot!"

Harry looked shocked.

"And I wanted to say I'm happy for you," Ginny said.

Someone coughed from behind them.

"Oh, yes. Harry meet my boyfriend Draco. Draco this is Harry," she said sweetly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, I still hate you, but I'll tolerate you in front of my girlfriend."

"Same to you."

No one spoke for a moment. "Hey! Where's Hermione and Ron?" asked Ginny.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, Hermione wanted to _cheer _Ron up. I'll tell them about your relationship and to tell them to calm down. Anyways, I have to find Hannah. See you," he called over his shoulder.

"That went well," whispered Draco.

She turned around to face him. "Yeah, it did." She kissed him. "Now, how about I _cheer _you up?"

Her answer was being swooped up into his arms and heading towards the castle.

* * *

"To the class of '97, I hope you find your dreams and cherish them for life. We, at Hogwarts, wish you a great journey and congratulations!" spoke Albus Dumbledore. 

The audience clapped. It was the Graduation Ceremony and people were getting called up by their names to get their diplomas.

"Hermione Granger," called Professor McGonagall. Everyone clapped and Ron was whistling.

A few more people were called until Harry's name, which got everyone shouting and clapping. Then, finally, Draco was called and Ginny stood on her chair and cheered him on, making him blush.

And finally after what seemed like forever her brother was called.

After the ceremony was over, people were gathered around taking pictures.

Ginny pulled Draco over to meet her family. Her mom and dad were there, along with all of her brothers, excluding Percy, who had run off with Penelope Clearwater.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," she said to them. To her surprise, they didn't look surprised.

"Well, Ginny, this is a wonderful surprise. Nice to meet you young man," commented Molly.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," he replied. Draco kind of looked uncomfortable. Of course it could be the fact that Ginny's brothers were glaring at him.

"Is it okay if I speak to Ginny, m'aam," he asked.

Molly blushed. "Sure, dear."

As they headed outside the Great Hall and on to the grounds, they both could hear the faint voice of Molly talking to Arthur. "Oh, Arthur, he called me m'aam, I think he's a keeper."

Draco and Ginny stopped just in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

"Gin, have I ever told you I loved you?" he asked.

She shook her head, wondering where this was going.

"Well, Gin, I do, I love you. A lot. And I know you love me too, because I've heard you say it some times. This is it; I want you to live with me. And though you may think it's too soon, it isn't. And you may think of a million reasons why it's a bad idea, but there's only one good idea and that is that we love each other. Plus, I'm going to be working at the ministry next year, while you'll still be here. And I know you want to become a healer, so we can still work this out. So, please Ginbug, with all the love of my heart, move in with me?"

She stood there shocked as to what came out of his mouth. Then, she broke out in a big smile. "Of course," she whispered, jumping onto him. "What about my family though?" she asked, smile faltering a bit.

"I asked your parents before and they said it was alright," he whispered back.

"And Ron?"

"Potter told Granger and Weasley. At first, Weasley came to beat me up, but when Granger told him she'd never snog him again if he messed with your love life, he calmed down. Though, all your brothers hate me, still."

She hugged him tighter. "I love you, Draco," she said.

"I love you too, Ginny," he replied.

She kissed him long and hard. "Now about we congratulate ourselves!" she commented, winking.

"Why, of course!" he answered, walking into the Slytherin Change rooms.

And in just a few moments, moaning and groaning could be heard. Right in the same place where they first started. Of course, with unexpected happenings and a much better ending.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally did a Draco/Ginny oneshot. I'm in love with this couple right now && I couldn't get this story out of my mind, so I had to write it down. Pretty long, eh? **

I know some parts sucked && you didn't see Ron get angry, but I liked it.

So Review, please.

_xokisses&&snuggiesxo_


End file.
